Step into the Fire, 007
by lazymeoo7
Summary: James Bond is in his first year of Hogwarts. Ages ago, a prophecy predicted that a boy will step into the fire and defeat a great evil.


Step into the Fire, 007

Summery: 

James Bond is in his first year of Hogwarts. Ages ago, a prophecy predicted that a boy will step into the fire and defeat a great evil.

Author's Note: 

Well, I am really excited about this new series. I think it's going to be great. So far, this has been the longest chapter I have written in any of my stories. I plan to keep the chapters about this length/ This story is going to be about 10 chapter long. I am using James Bond's personality as the one that Pierce Brosnan plays because I think he is the best one, and I [plan to write one to two sequels to this one. I also plan to stay true to the character played in the movie, and everything will tie in with Bonds current life. I hope you like it, and please review. And I would just like to thank Ocrapotter for fixing all the spelling and grammar errors. 

Disclaimer:

All things related to Harry Potter belong to J, K. Rowling. All things related to James Bond, including James Bond are owned by MGM and other

corporations. The story line belongs to me along with any made up characters you do not recognize. 

The First Year: Introduction  


Fate. What is fate? It is the force that runs my life. It controls everyone's future and makes his or her destinies. Fate is fate, and fate can be doom, fortune, or even life.  


My story is a sad one, but I guess it all started in my childhood. When I was ten, my father died. He lived as a muggle and I never knew about his past, his secret past. As I soon found out, he had wizard blood, and that I was a wizard too. I went to the funeral and I don't think I was ever the same. From then on, until Hogwarts, I lived with my mom, a muggle. I had a terrible childhood, and I hated life, until got the letter during the summer of my 11th birthday. That was the summer when I nearly killed my self, but you'll here about that soon enough. When I went to Hogwarts, it changed my life, maybe because I made good friends, or maybe because I grew up. I know one thing, the one thing that is the most important thing in my life, everything happens for a reason, everything happens because of fate...  


The First Year: Chapter 1  
A Letter That Changed a Life, and what happened after

  
It was a typical summer day in England. I was ten, and soon to be eleven in a week. The sky was gloomy as usual, and I was walking outside. I did this often, seeing as how I had no friends, partly because I didn't want any, and partly because I was never in a good mood. About half a year ago, my dad died. I guess this was another reason I had no friends, but it could also be the fact that I don't need friends, or want them. I walked by the river near my house and sat down by the bank. I did this everyday, and it was sort of a routine for me. My mom was at work, she worked at the bakery, and she liked it. She didn't know that I had no friends, and that I hated life.   
As I sat by the bank and saw the ducks swim by, I thought about their lives, how they had it so simple. All they had to worry about was to get enough food, and they were set. I wish I had it that simple, but I don't.   


I then went for a swim. I took off my clothes and stepped in the cold water. It was pretty deep, and there was no one around. I swam to the middle and stayed there a while. I started moving because of the current and I started to swim back to the shore. But it wasn't enough and I was swept away. I then thought about my current predicament. How do I get back? Do I want to get back? I didn't. I hated life, and I thought, this wasn't too bad a way to go. The current started to sweep me out further and I started to go under the water. I couldn't bring myself to do it, to kill my self. I paddled as hard as I could, and I got to a rock and clung to it for dear life. It worked. I took a few breaths and then started my journey to the shore. I eventually got to the shore, and I walked along the water to my clothes. It was getting cold by the time I got there and I put them on quickly. As I picked up my shirt, I noticed a letter. It was in an envelope with a golden seal on it. I open the letter and began to read...  


Mr. James Bond,  
You have been excepted to Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. Please send a reply by July 15th. A list of supplies are on the second page of the letter. You are expected to be at Kings Cross at platform 9 and 3 quarters at noon on September 1st.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Dumbledore  
Professor Dumbledore.  


I reread the letter with disbelief. Was I really going to be a wizard? My life suddenly seemed to take a good side. "But how did it get there?" I asked myself aloud, but I did not have an answer. I looked over the supply list and read the most unbelievable items I have ever heard of. "Frog Skins... Lizard Droppings... Crocodile Eyeballs..." The list went on, and I walked home to show my mom.   


When I got home, I gave the letter to my mom and she read it. She looked at it and then asked me, "How did you get this?"  


"I went for a swim and when I got back to the bank, it was lying there." I told her. She reread it and then handed it back.  


"It looks like your going to this Hogwarts." She said, and then she added, "We should go to get your supplies at 'Diagon Ally' like it says."  


"What is that?" I asked. I never heard of 'Diagon Ally' but it sounded interesting.  


"According to the letter, it is a wizardry district in the heart of London." She said.  


The next few days seemed longer than my entire life. I couldn't wait until going to Diagon Ally. Finally, we left to the Ally in our almost broken down car. The car ride took forever, but after about half an hour, the car pulled to a stop and we unloaded.  


I took out the letter and skipped to the part about Diagon Ally. It said to tap a brick, three bricks up, two bricks down. To my amazement, and obviously my mothers, since she jumped at least three feet, the wall disappeared and I got my first glimpse of the wizarding world. It was a truly magical place. I saw strongly dressed people wearing robes of all colors, a towering building with large bronze doors. A person passed by and my mother said, "Do I have to exchange some money?"  


The person was dressed in bright purple robes and had two children by her side. "You must be shopping for Hogwarts. You should stop by Gringott's Wizarding Bank. It's right over there." She pointed to the snowy white building that I saw earlier.  


"Thank you," and we headed to the large building. As we got to the door, I saw small, stubby creatures guarding the place. I think it was a goblin, although I have only heard of them in fairy tales. We got to another door, silver, with and engraved poem on them:  


Enter stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath out floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.  


As the goblin opened the doors, a huge marble hall stood before us. We walked over to the counter and the goblin spoke. "How can I help you?" He asked in an annoyed manner.  


"I would like to change some money to wizard money." My mom told the goblin.  


"How much would you like to change?" He asked again in his horrid voice.  


My mom handed over a stack of pounds and the goblin quickly took it and handed some weird looking coins. My mom took the money along with the receipt and we headed to buy the supplies on the list.  
We first headed to a clothing store. In the windows, robes of all sorts and colors were showed. As we went in, a lady greeted us.  


"Hello, welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Are you shopping for Hogwarts?" The lady who must have been Madam Malkin asked.  


"Yes, I believe I need a few plain black robes." I answered quickly.  


"Okay... Just a minute." She said eyeing me, and then heading off to search for the perfect fit.  


She came back a few seconds later and told me to see if it fit. I put it on and it fit perfectly. She looked at it proudly and then said. "It looks great. Each robe is 5 galleons and 5 sickles... so four robes makes... 21 galleons and 3 sickles."  


My mom took out the money and then had a puzzled look on her face. "Um... could you help me, I am all new to this and have no idea what each of these is."  


"Sure, the big one over here is a galleon. And this one is a sickle. It is 17 sickles to a galleon, and then here is a knut. It is 29 knuts to a sickle."  


My mom quickly gave her the money and we left to the next shop. I eyed the list and saw that I had to buy a wand. "Lets go to the wand shop." I said.  


We went over to a store called Ollivanders- Makers of fine wands since 382 BC. As we entered, a man stood up and eyed me. "You must be here for Hogwarts. I had already six kids in here. One of them knocked into the pile over there." He pointed to a wall where there was a huge mountain of boxes that did look like someone had fallen into.   


"Yes." I said. He then pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a wand. He then said, "Wave it around please."  


I did and nothing happened. He went to another pile and reached for the top. The pile of boxes came tumbling down and a single box stopped at my feet. I picked it up and took out the wand. It was a dark colored wood one and it was long. I waved it around and sparks went flying everywhere. Smoke came out and it made it hard to breath. More sparks continued to fall and shout out of the wand. Then, it stopped.  


"That was interesting. I have never ever seen something like that. I have a feeling you will be quiet good at Hogwarts. That particular wand is fourteen inches, made of red cedar wood and the core is of a hair of a wizard. Godric Gryffindor." The old man said.  


I then asked, "Who's he?"  


He looked at me and then replied, "He is one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Very powerful..."  


The next shop we entered was a shop full of animals. there were cats big and small, mousses and rats of all colors, and dragons. I went up to a dark green colored dragon and said, "Hello little guy."  


To my surprise, he said back, "I am not a little guy." I jumped back.  
"Did you here that? I asked my mom. She looked at me like I was crazy.  


She said, "Here what James?"  


"Did you here the dragon say something.?" I asked once again.  


She gave me another funny look than said, "No honey."  


I looked back at the dragon who looked as if he was laughing at me. "Mom, can I get this one please?"  


She replied, "Sure." She paid for it and left.   


I looked back to the dragon and said to it, "So, what would you liked to be called?"  
  
"My name is Marcus, and I come from the north." He said, and then he added, "And you would be?"  


"I, am James Bond."  


Once again, my mom looked at me funny and asked, "James, who are you talking too?"  


"I am talking to Marcus, my dragon." I said.  


"Okay... I think we are all done here, we got your books, potions ingredients, clothing, and we got you a dragon... I think that's all. Come on, we better head home for dinner." My mom told me and we got back into our car, and went back to home.  


Preview of Chapter 2: 

James Bond is off to Hogwarts at last. There, he meets some interesting people, and makes friends. The plot thickens and we learn more about Marcus's past, and James Bond's future.


End file.
